In indoor localization based on Wi-Fi fingerprinting, a target sends its received signal strength indicator (RSSI) of access points (APs) to a server to estimate the position of the target. Traditionally, the server estimates the target position by matching the RSSI with fingerprints stored in a database. Due to signal noise in fingerprint and target measurements, this often results in a geographically disperse set of reference points (RPs), leading to location estimation inaccuracy.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.